Torrefy
|-| Main = Torrefy Verb "To subject to fire or intense heat; parch, roast, or scorch." Definition by Dictionary.com ---- Demikami | Camp Gin Chi | Male | Homosexual Appearance tba Personality tba Past There was a dojo located in the Claws of the Clouds mountain range, across from the Diamond Spray Delta and right in the middle of the SkyWing and MudWing kingdoms. It was a relatively well-known dojo that was family-run, and passed down through the generations since the end of the Great War. They prided themselves on teaching defense to any dragon that visited their place, and training others in various forms of material arts. While they prided in a fair fight, there was also subtle sibling competition to be the best in order to inherit the dojo, and thus there were many couples that had hybrid children of SkyWings and MudWings to have stonier children. Thus, the family became full of Sky/MudWing mutts, and a sort of natural selection was formed to pick out the strongest who would end up inheriting the dojo, and thus the family naturally became pretty strong. Not only to this, but this family paid their respects and gave offerings to Sensou, in hopes that they would become the strongest in fighting. However, at one point a few generations down, there was a child in a group of four siblings that didn’t like to fight. She was named Slate, and she didn’t pay her respects to Sensou, and despised fighting, even though martial arts are often used only for self-defense. She distanced herself from the family, as she had no intention of learning how to fight or inheriting the dojo. This caused some upset in the family, as she was essentially trampling on the family history. But she wasn’t only trampling on the family, but also a certain god that had always received gifts from this family. Sensou didn’t care much, as there was still the rest of the family and many others that worship him, but at the same time wanted to inflict punishment on Slate. So he wooed her, and they had a single child, Torrefy. He was named after his scales looking like something that’s been scorched, and Sensou left, leaving Slate to a child that would soon become very troublesome for her. The young dragonet was very hyper, and often got himself into trouble with the other dragonets at his school. He was a rough play fighter, and had several instances where he took things too far and injured a dragonet, and Slate would have to take care of things. She tried several methods to calm him down, but Torrefy was still hyper. Needing a break from this troublesome dragonet, she hastily dumped Torrefy off at her parent’s dojo for a week to de-stress. While Torrefy’s grandparents were a little irked into suddenly becoming dragonet sitters of their daughter’s child, they couldn’t abandon him. So like with any other successor to the dojo, they swooped Torrefy on up and began teaching him how to fight properly, channeling his hyperactivity and calming him down. Slate was relived upon return to see her son more well-behaved, and thus Torrefy got to visit his grandparents more often, with instructions from his mom not to get involved in anything related to fighting. But because his grandparents taught for self-defense, and because he was developing a passion for martial arts, he disobeyed his mom and learned anyways. He quickly became stronger, and Slate found that her hold on Torrefy was becoming less and less strong. He was loosing respect for her, and becoming more interested in her parents. An uneasy line grew between the two, but they were still able to continue on. Until one day, when a sudden accident shreds this line, putting a deep chasm between the two. Torrefy comes home in horrible condition, his left wing shredded and crippled, as well as numerous wounds across his body. It had turned out that at school, Torrefy was protecting the kids by beating up bullies that were picking unfair fights. Torrefy had come to idolize his grandparents, taking on many of their beliefs, such as protecting those who need protection to the best of his ability. It had turned out that one of the bullies he fought back against had siblings who engaged in shady activities. These siblings would end up confronting Torrefy with the intent to seriously injure/cripple him, or kill him. His left wing had become their target, and he was only able to escape after it was shredded and broken beyond repair. He goes into surgery, and while some of his left wing was spared, the middle section had to have wing fingers amputated and membrane that was shredded cut away. Torrefy was now grounded for life, never able to fly on his own again. Even so, Torrefy wanted to continue fighting, wanting to become even stronger so that he could win even when a fight was unfair or not in his favor. Slate, however; had different plans, wanting to move away from the dojo as she saw it as the main reason her son had gotten hurt. This resulted in one of the biggest verbal fights between Torrefy and Slate, and one of their last. Even with Slate heavily opposing her son going back to the dojo, Torrefy had made up his mind. He packed his few necessities and left to the dojo, and Slate moved away. It was the last time he ever saw his mother. * Comes from a family that has practiced martial arts for generations, they have a studio that they pass down to each new predecessor * His grandparents had his mom, who dislikes violence and thus wasn’t really keen on the family’s heritage ** His grandparents had other children that they could pass their studio down onto, don’t worry * she distanced herself from the family, guess who rolled up * Had Torrefy, he got his name since his scales looked like a scorched forest * He was hyper and loved to play rough, mom became worn down easily because she couldn’t keep him calm * Ended up dumping him off at his grandparents place, maybe they could teach him how to calm down * Did end up calming down, but because he channeled his hyperactivity into fighting * Mom tries to stop him, he gets upset * He still visits his grandparents and learns fighting techniques, since his mom can’t physically stop him * Uses his skills to fight back against bullies in school, because of the morals he picked up from his grandparents (and mom too) ** Saw picking on the weak as unfair fights, they should be fair * Manages to keep under the radar and not get in trouble, but then one day encounters a few bad apples * One of the bullies he won against had some older siblings who were involved in shady business, the bully’s siblings and their underlings come over and beat up Torrefy with the intent of Beverly injuring him * Ends up being his left wing, it was brutally slashed at and had some of the bones in his wing fingers shattered, as well as various over cuts and bruises all over him * He manages to escape, but his mother seeing him in this state flies into a whirlwind * He wants to get stronger so he can win, but his mother plans to move farther away instead from their family so he can’t keep learning how to fight * He leaves her in favor of his grandparents, they take him right in and he trains alongside his cousins ** His wing is patched up as best as possible, but he loses a lot of membrane in the middle section since it was shredded and no longer useful for flight. * He trains to overcome this as well with his typical training, he quickly exceeds the skills of his cousins and even his aunts and uncles * He continues to train aways, learning several new techniques and training on how to use weapons in a fight * He also moves on to other trainers to learn new techniques, but still trains under his grandparents * Once he felt well trained enough, he was able to encounter his old bully and his siblings that had beat him up, manages to hardcore kick each of their butts ** Also gets them arrested as well * While looking for new techniques to learn, he was spotted by a scout for camp gin-chi * He was offered to join, and he was hesitant at first, but he became curious and excited if there were other “Demikami” that possessed powers, and what it would be like to spar against them Abilities * Son of Sensou, has highly increased fighting senses * Can react and move very quickly in a fight, can easily block/counter attacks and deliver his own blows before the opponent can begin to process * Knows several techniques of fighting, can adapt to his opponent easily * Wickedly good at claw-to-claw, knows how to fight with weapons pretty well but prefers no weapons * Breath fire, it isn’t as hot as a normal SkyWIng’s but can still do damage * Quick adrenaline delivery that heightens his senses more * Due to consistent training, he is pretty strong and can quickly deliver powerful blows Weaknesses * Since the lost of half of his left wing, he can no longer fly ** Still doesn’t mean he can fight against an opponent in the sky, he just won’t be able to deliver direct blows if they aren’t close * Since he’s half-mortal, it means he still needs proper meals and a good-nights rest, otherwise he may become slower/weaker * Smart at calculating an opponent’s move, but is otherwise slight above average intelligence for the rest * Since his mom was such an opposing figure in his life and he never had a dad, talk about parents (specifically mothers) can make him uncomfortable * While he is able to fight against physical attacks and anticipate the delivery of fire, frostbreath, or venom, he still isn’t quite used to fighting against opponents with more magical offenses (lightning, ice, elemental manipulation) * He isn’t fireproof, and can still be slowed down by wounds Facts *tba |-| Gallery = Gallery gallery here Coding by 'Seaviper' and 'Wings' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding ''Picture of white dog by Marek Szturc on Unsplash | Picture of forest fire by Joanne Francis on Unspash Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress